


There Could Be Nothing Better

by iconis



Category: NKOTBSB - Fandom, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconis/pseuds/iconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie is an unstoppable force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Could Be Nothing Better

It's taken a while for everyone to get used to having extra people around. All the rules they made up about respecting each other's space and taking necessary measures to keep each other sane have gone out of the window with the steady but exhilarating grind of the tour. But things are going smoothly, almost too smoothly, and it makes Howie suspicious, for some reason. He watches everyone slowly pile onto one single bus when they need to roll on. He pretends he's not watching Donnie and grinning a little how Donnie's head tilts back against Brian's shoulder when he laughs at some stupid joke Nick's just made.

But Howie, he's been watching. He's noticing things, little things that make me him laugh, make the small hairs on the back of his neck stand up with a shiver. Donnie's hand petting Nick's hair when they sit close to each other, waiting for interviews. Donnie smoothing back Danny's eyebrows with his thumbs in the middle of a photo shoot. Laughing and poking at Jordan when he's too tight and wound up, making Jordan squirm and squeak and eventually laugh. He's seen how Donnie whispers quietly in Jon's ear, how he gently takes Jon's hands in his and massages the pressure points in Jon's palms to calm him down before a show.

Howie's noticed. He's seen how softly and carefully Donnie kisses AJ's cheek every time they see each other, how Donnie rests his hand on AJ's cheek, seeming like he knows instinctively when AJ is feeling fragile. With Joey, Donnie keeps his distance, or Howie thinks he does, until he sees Donnie's fingers sliding lightly up and down the inseam of Joe's jeans, until Howie recognizes the faraway look on Joey's face.

Howie thinks he should maybe be worried or at least confused about the way Brian settles himself against Donnie on the couch, or slips his fingers in between Donnie's, sometimes even when they're out for dinner or on their way to a venue. He should wonder but it has become easier and easier to understand as time has gone by - the way Donnie is everywhere, his hugs and his most infectious smile, his arm pressing against Howie's on the couch, his hand on the back of Howie's neck, his hip, how Donnie honestly doesn't seem to notice that he's slipped his fingers into Howie's back pocket on the red carpet and made Howie blush like he's fifteen and on his first date.

He should worry, he should be wary of how they've bonded together in music, how their lives have become intertwined in some strange ways, but every time Howie looks at them, frowning and wondering, from somewhere Donnie reaches and smooths away the wrinkles on his forehead, smiling and winking. Donnie rests his hand on Howie's shoulder, fingers delicately stroking the soft skin of Howie's neck, making Howie's eyes close, making him just feel and enjoy the closeness and warmth and Howie figures he can keep watching tomorrow.


End file.
